Into the Forest (My Warriors parody)
by XXWarriorsFrenzy
Summary: So I decided to try my paw at writing my own kind of Warriors series. Pretty much the same dynamics, save for a few new concepts I added. Some references to the original series too. Please help me get better by reviewing! The more reviews I get, the more chapters I'll post!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances**

**Moonshadow's Province**

Moonshadow: striking silver gray she-cat with black tabby streaks, a sweeping plumy black tail and brilliant fiery blue eyes

Deputy: Bramblefire (Emissary): handsome dark brown tabby tom with broad golden crisscross streaks and intense green eyes

Medicine Cat: Tigerlily: beautiful tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with pure white underbelly and tail tip and bright golden eyes

**Warriors**

Ashwhisker: (Emissary) gray tabby tom with white muzzle and paws, a dark gray tail and light blue eyes

Oliveleaf: (Emissary) white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and a black left paw and dark amber eyes

Pinefoot: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Larkwing: dappled brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudstorm: white tom with stormy blue eyes

Flamewhisker: ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Skylark: light gray she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes

Honeyblade: beautiful longhaired Siamese she-cat with vivid ice blue eyes

Sedgeclaw: dark brown tabby tom with light paws and green eyes

Thrushflight: brown and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Squirrel: pretty golden brown she-cat with a white tail tip and paws and leaf green eyes (Mentor: Ashwhisker)

Blaze: handsome brilliant ginger tom with bright emerald green eyes (Mentor: Bramblefire)

Storm: handsome gray tabby tom with a pale chest and light blue eyes (Mentor: Tigerlily)

Dawn: pretty blonde tabby she-cat with a paler tail tip and bright blue eyes (Mentor: Oliveleaf)

Star: beautiful dappled golden she-cat with black spots and dark gold eyes (Mentor: Moonshadow)

**Queens**

Petalstorm: white she-cat with black petal markings and golden amber eyes (Mate: Bramblefire, Kits: Sunkit: golden tabby tom with green eyes, Moonkit: black she-kit with white petal markings and golden amber eyes)

Blossomstipe: pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes (Mate: Cloudstorm, Kits: Whitekit: white she-kit with stormy blue eyes)

(Hazelleaf: tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes, Mate: Grassblade- long-haired dark brown tabby tom with a wide tail and light gold eyes)

**Stormflight's Province**

Stormflight: massive handsome golden tabby tom with black streaks on his tail and blazing dark amber eyes

Deputy: Ravenfeather (Emissary): mottled black tom with shadowy green eyes

Medicine Cat: Mossfoot: black and white tom with a twisted hind paw and green eyes

**Warriors**

Leopardspots: golden tabby she-cat with darker spots and a light underbelly and brilliant dark green eyes

Foxtail: fox-red tom with white tail tip and amber eyes

Sorrelleaf: light brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Vixenfang: dark gray she-cat with a pale chest and green eyes

**Charfire**: dark gray tom with ginger paws and amber eyes

**Thorndust** (Emissary): mottled golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Cinderblaze (Emissary): dappled gray tabby she-cat with black chest and paws and dark blue eyes

Oakfoot: dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and dark amber eyes

Sparrowfeather: golden brown tom with paler streaks and amber eyes

Snowwing: white and gray she-cat with blue eyes

Birchfire: brown and white tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Owlclaw: golden brown tom with white chest and paws and yellow eyes

Appleleaf: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Firestorm: fiery ginger tom with pale tabby streaks and green eyes

Fleetbreeze: light gray she-cat with white streaks and pale blue eyes

Cherrystem: golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfoot: light brown tabby tom with pale muzzle and green eyes

Whitewhisker: gray tom with long white whisker and blue eyes

**Rosefrost**: dark brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

Blackstep: dark gray tom with black paws and amber eyes

**Berrywing**: mottled dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Mintcloud: light gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

**Apprentices**

Thunder: big golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Mentor: Stormflight)

Swift: black tom with big white patches and yellow eyes (Mentor: Mossfoot)

Maple: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with black paws and tail and green eyes (Mentor: Leopardspots)

**Queens**

Spottedpelt: golden brown tabby she-cat with a dark spotted pelt and amber eyes (Mate: Firestorm, Kits: Leafkit: golden brown tabby she-kit with a spotted chest and green eyes)

Icywind: white she-cat with black tabby stripes on her tail and light blue eyes

**Autumngale's Province**

Autumngale: fair tawny she-cat with white muzzle and chest and dark amber eyes

Deputy: Hazelleaf (Emissary): charming dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Lilythorn: striking golden brown tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**

Lionclaw: dark golden brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes

Robinwind: mottled dark brown tom with light brown tabby stripes and blue eyes

Leafbreeze: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Brackenwhisker (Emissary): light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sandleaf: light ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Sunfire: light ginger tom with brilliant streaks and blue eyes

Mudpelt (Emissary): dark brown and black tabby tom with a pale chest and green eyes

Mosswhisker: dark brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

**Apprentices**

Prairie: cream colored she-cat with white patches and light green eyes (Mentor: Lilythorn)

Rabbit: light brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Mentor: Sunfire)

Fawn: tawny she-cat with white speckles and green eyes (Sandleaf)

**Queens **

Whitefern: white she-cat with a pale gray tabby paw and green eyes (Mate: Lionclaw: Aspenkit- golden brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and green eyes, Tigerkit- dark golden brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and green eyes, Owlkit- white tom with tabby speckles and green eyes)

**Troutslpash's Province**

Troutsplash: mottled dark gray and white tom with white chest and paws and ice blue eyes

Deputy: Hawkeye (Emissary): tawny she-cat with brown streaks and sharp golden eyes

Medicine Cat: Minnowstream: beautiful pale silver and white she-cat with dazzling bright blue eyes

**Warriors**

Mouseleap (Emissary): gray and white tom with amber eyes

Reedstem: brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Beetleleg: dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Thistlefur: gray and white tom with a black tail tip and green eyes

Specklewhisker (Emissary): gray speckled tom with pale whiskers and dark blue eyes

Marshstep: light brown tom with white paws and light green eyes

Iceleaf: pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Mistycloud: pale silver she-cat with white patches and misty blue eyes

**Apprentices **

Brook: light gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mentor: Mistycloud)

Carp: dark gray tom with white chest and amber eyes (Mentor: Thistlefur)

**Queens**

Frostflower: white she-cat with a silver streaked tail and blue eyes (Mate: Specklewhisker, Kits: Snowkit- pale silver gray she-cat with white speckles and dark blue eyes, Jaykit: dappled silver gray tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, Rainkit- light gray tom with dark speckles and blue eyes

Prologue

Sparse patches of stars were visible in the dawn, dark storm clouds rolled along the horizon. Painting a shadow along the border of a rock spire was a faint silhouette. Bright gold eyes twinkled apprehensively; the stars seemed to respond. Squinting to see, the object became brighter- it was a comet. It blazed golden leaving a trail of blue flames like a stain in the sky.

Creeping back down the figure called, "Moonshadow?"

"Yes?"

Stepping from under the rock spire was a beautiful pale gray cat with black tabby streaks.

"Oh, Tigerlily," Moonshadow greeted her warmly, "What are doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question," Tigerlily replied, "Did you see it?"

She nodded, "Yes, do you think it was a sign from the Province of Stars?"

Tigerlily looked backup at the blue trail in the sky, "I do. I think the ancients are trying to tell us something."

"What is it?"

Tigerlily's gold eyes darkened, "There's a storm coming."

Just the allegiances for now, will post chapters tomorrow! :) Remember, the more reviews, the more chapters!


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sparse patches of stars were visible in the dawn, dark storm clouds rolled along the horizon. Painting a shadow along the border of a rock spire was a faint silhouette. Bright gold eyes twinkled apprehensively; the stars seemed to respond. Squinting to see, the object became brighter- it was a comet. It blazed golden leaving a trail of blue flames like a stain in the sky.

Creeping back down the figure called, "Moonshadow?"

"Yes?"

Stepping from under the rock spire was a beautiful pale gray cat with black tabby streaks.

"Oh, Tigerlily," Moonshadow greeted her warmly, "What are doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question," Tigerlily replied, "Did you see it?"

She nodded, "Yes, do you think it was a sign from the Province of Stars?"

Tigerlily looked backup at the blue trail in the sky, "I do. I think the ancients are trying to tell us something."

"What is it?"

Tigerlily's gold eyes darkened, "There's a storm coming."

Chapter One

"You're sure it was Stormflight's warriors?" Moonshadow questioned.

"Yes," answered a gray tabby tom, his light blue eyes glinting in assurance.

"We were choking on it." Added another cat, "And it's the same scents from before."

Moonshadow looked down at the second cat who answered, "You've never been wrong Oliveleaf, if you're sure that Stormflight's warriors were…" she broke off, almost doubtful to continue.

"Why do seem so hesitant to believe us, Moonshadow?" Oliveleaf challenged.

A small crowd began to murmur among themselves.

"Oliveleaf doesn't have the right to speak to her leader that way!" a cat meowed.

"But you have to admit, it's a bit odd- don't you think?" another responded, "every time something like this comes up, Moonshadow never gives a straight answer."

"Enough!" Moonshadow yowled, "This argument is meaningless. There has been no evidence to support if Stormflight's warriors are invading other than a few stray scents."

Oliveleaf's tortoiseshell and white pelt bristled, but said nothing, silent rage pent up in her dark gold eyes.

"Dismissed." Moonshadow called before heading back into her den.

"I can't believe she's so blind," Oliveleaf spat, "Stormflight's warriors are obviously planning something. She needs to do something about it!"

"Maybe she'll mention it at the Conclave?"

"Doubtful, Ashwhisker. But I guess it's possible."

Ashwhisker rested his tail on her shoulder, "Don't worry. Bramblefire is taking Moonshadow to where we found the scent trails."

Oliveleaf glanced at him, "Maybe she'll believe him. He's her deputy, emissary, and one her most trusted warriors."

"Have a little faith in Moonshadow," a voice mewed cheerfully, "She's obviously taking things very hard. She and Stormflight were friends once when they were apprentices."

"I don't need a lecture from you, Honeyblade!" Oliveleaf retorted. Getting up, she pushed past other cats in her way and scowled angrily; thrusting her way into the roots of a large pine tree, Oliveleaf threw herself on her nest of moss and pine needles.

"Are you okay?" It was Ashwhisker

"I'm fine." Oliveleaf muttered.

"You know this isn't the time to be picking fights with your sister," he lowered his voice, "again."

Oliveleaf's ears pricked and instantly shot up from her nest, "You don't know her the way I do!"

"Whether or not you like your sister, this isn't a good time."

She sighed, "I know."

Exiting the roots, Oliveleaf began climbing the branches up to the top. Letting the cool breeze ruffle her fur, she stared towards the skyline. The blue comet trail was still there was still there, albeit more faint.

"What is that?" Ashwhisker asked when he caught up with her.

"I don't know," Oliveleaf replied, "A comet?"

The sky was getting dark, the twilight was seeping into the horizon.

"We should get down soon, "Ashwhisker mewed, "We're on dawn patrol tomorrow."

Groaning good naturedly, Oliveleaf proceeded down the trunk, "Race you!" she called. Ashwhisker smiled and followed after her.


	3. Chapter 2

A mouse scurried across the forest floor, light paw steps followed behind in the murky shadows. Crouching, the figure tucked in her haunches and prepped to pounce.

_Plink!_

The cat sat up, its nose wet from a raindrop.

_Plink!_

The window was open.

_Plink!_

It's raining.

_Plink! Plink! Plink!_

Quickly jumping out of her bed, the cat shook her damp blonde pelt and stretched.

Heading towards a room with a cool, smooth, flooring she took a drink from a bowl and gulped down a mouthful of kibbles from another bowl.

_That was good, but I bet that mouse would've tasted better. _

Climbing up a tower of hard twine, she looked down at her human. She was watching more humans on a magic box.

Looking up from the box she called and made a clicking noise, "Kari!"

She meowed back in response, "What?" She knew her human didn't understand her, but it felt nice to pretend.

"Come here, Kari!"

Springing off her twine tower, Kari curled up on her human's lap.

"Do you here that, Kari?" her human said, "It's raining outside."

_I hadn't noticed._

"Did the rain wake you up, Kari?"

_ No, I'm sleep walking- isn't it obvious?_

Kari purred as her human rubbed the sides of her ears.

_That feels nice, a little to the left… there._

Kari watched as the rain trickled down a clear wall, it was letting up. Poking her head through a flap in a door, she could still feel dampness in the air. Pushing her hesitance aside, she pressed on. The smell of something fragrantly juicy tickled her nose, it was a leafy green plant growing abundantly from the fair weather. Taking a bite from one of the stalks, she felt a surge of energy rush through her. Her paws felt swifter and lighter, running around the corner of her human's dwelling, she leapt the fence of her yard (with relative ease).

Kari's paws grazed the forest floor, she kicked up a spray of pine needles that littered the ground with every kick of her legs. Suddenly, she felt one of her paws sink into a pitfall. Excruciating pain swept over her, instinctively she yowled in alarm. The faint flurry of leaves made her ears twitch- she wasn't alone out here. Whether or not she was afraid or relieved, Kari couldn't really say.

The quiet flutter was gone, but multiple strong scents overpowered her and brought her to a freezing halt. She looked up. They all stemmed from the same source- behind a rigid barrier of intimidating broken branches.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Moonshadow's ears pricked a shuffling thud crashed to the floor; the rest of the clan abruptly stopped what they were doing and listened.

"I bet it's Stormflight's warriors." She could hear Oliveleaf growl.

"Lets not jump to any conclusions." Ashwhisker replied.

"Well, who else could it be?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tigerlily exit her den. She had a dumbfounded look in her eye, something Moonshadow rarely saw. Hurriedly, Tigerlily pushed through her clanmates and bounded up to Moonshadow's vantage point.

"The Province of Stars," Tigerlily panted, "they told me…" she coughed dryly. Moonshadow sat patiently for her to catch her breath.

"Something extremely important is going to happen," she continued, "but I… they didn't tell me what- or who. Something about a new dawn."

Moonshadow nodded, then called to Bramblefire, "Find out what or _who_ is on our borders," she turned to Oliveleaf and Ashwhisker, "Both of you."

The pair glanced at each other then rushed to meet Moonshadow's deputy.

"Why us?" Ashwhisker pondered.

"Because we're emissaries, bird-brain!" Oliveleaf shot back.

"Come on," Bramblefire intervened, "We're wasting time."

Pressing his way through an alternate tunnel, he could barely see a murky figure on the pine needle flooring. It was a small kitten.

"A kit?" Ashwhisker meowed in shock, "What's it doing here?"

"Lets find out." Bramblefire answered quietly.

_There's someone coming! _

Kari's fur stood stiff as she heard paw steps pad towards her. Shortly prior to this, Kari could faintly hear other voices- cat meows- from the other side of the branch obstruction.

_"A new dawn…"_

_ "We're emissaries bird-brain!"_

_ "What's it doing here?"_

Kari shut her eyes, she could feel the other cats approaching, maybe just a few feet away. Reluctantly she glanced up and froze. These cats were enormous! They had lustrous pelts and sharp eyes, they were hunters; they didn't look hostile but guessing by their sheathed claws, Miri guessed they probably could be.

"W-Who are you?" she mewed.

**Oh, cliffhanger! Tell you what, if I get 2 more reviews (that's 4 reviews in total) I'll post the next chapter. Does that sound fair?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry that chapter took a while, I try to upload a new chappie every other day or so. Anyway, enjoy!**

"W-Who are you?"

"We're not here to hurt you," Bramblefire meowed gently.

"She sprained her back paw," Oliveleaf said under her breath, "Probably from one of our pitfall indents.

Kari ears twitched, _They did this on purpose?_

"Are you alright?" Ashwhisker pressed lightly on Kari strained paw.

Miri bit her lip, trying not to squeal in pain but to no avail.

"Ouch!"

"We need to take her into camp," Bramblefire meowed, "Tigerlily can treat her."

A prick of curiosity sparked Kari's interest, "Tigerlily? That's a pretty name, who's she?"

Miri tensed as the gray tabby tom who asked if she was alright picked her up by the scruff.

"She's my sister," Bramblefire replied, "And our medicine cat."

"Medicine cat?" Kari asked.

"You'll see." Bramblefire meowed.

"You sure ask a lot of questions." Oliveleaf muttered aloud.

Kari sat in a bed of moss as a tortoiseshell tabby she-cat inspected her leg.

"It doesn't look too bad," she reported, "Just a mild sprain- nothing permanent."

"Are you Tigerlily?" Kari asked.

The she-cat looked up, "Why, yes. How did you know?"

"Your brother Bramblefur told me."

Tigerlily laughed quietly, "Bramble_fire_," she corrected, "Here, eat these." She pushed a tiny pile of seed towards her. "They'll ease your pain."

Obediently, Kari lapped up the small kernels.

"Now what?" 

"Now, I need to speak to Moonshadow." Tigerlily murmured, almost as if she was talking to herself.

"Who's Moon…" Kari eyes felt heavy and her body felt sluggish, she could faintly make out Tigerlily's pelt before sleep overtook her.

**So what do you think? Can I get two more reviews? I need to know what you guys think! **


End file.
